


Alone

by ThunderAirborne



Series: Depressing Descriptive Writing [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Loneliness, Loss, Other, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAirborne/pseuds/ThunderAirborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl loses the only person she thinks cares about her and she doesn't think she'll ever be whole again.<br/>Or will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

I looked down the Hall to see if there was anyone note-worthy. Just as I turned to walk away I saw a girl. The girls had impossibly dark hair which contradicted her almost silver eyes. her hair was extremely short and her cheekbones were high and sharp. She was tall too. She had a dangerous beauty, as if she had suffered a loss but hadn't fallen into any sort of depression.

What caught my attention was her body language, She moved as if she was used to having someone beside her. She had opened her mouth and looked to her right as if to say something, then closed it and frowned.

When the bell rang and students rushed to class, I followed the girl. I don't know why I followed her, perhaps it part of my dragon nature. I watched her all day.

She always had a sad look on her face. One that signaled loss. Maybe death, maybe abandonment. Just... loss.

I approached her when school ended. Dragons were common here so she didn't look surprised.

'Why are you alone?' I asked her.

'What? I-I'm not alone.' she lied.

'The way you act dictates otherwise.'

'What?'

'You walk like you're used to having someone next to you and when you have something to say you turn to someone who isn't there. Your eyes have bags as if you haven't slept in a while and your shoulders are hunched.'

'So what if I'm alone? No one can possibly replace him.'

'Nobody can ever replace a lost friend. They are unique and nobody is close enough to them to replace them. You can, however, find a new friend. Someone who can fill the void.'

'Who? You?'

'It's a possibility.'

'No. I deserve to be alone. I shouldn't be forgiven. It's my fault. If I had been there he might not have killed himself!'

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this is came after a friend of mine moved to England. I got it when I wanted to tell him something and I turned to tell him something and it finally came to me I would probably not see him again.  
> This is the result of my brain imagining my favorite mythical animal becoming my friend.  
> ~TA


End file.
